


You're The One Thing I Hold On To

by TurnandTurn713



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurnandTurn713/pseuds/TurnandTurn713
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four times (worlds) Santana wasn’t brave, and one time that she was</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're The One Thing I Hold On To

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic from LJ. Not beta-d read at your own grammar anger risk.
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue. Feedback is always welcome

I.

It was never a question of if she loved her. It was a question of what she would do about it. Which up to this point had been nothing. Because apparently no matter how many people traced her best friend up and down with their eyes, looking (and probably knowing) what she looked like under her cheerios uniform, she couldn’t bring herself to DO anything about it. Maybe she didn’t want to lose her best friend, maybe she was terrified, maybe it didn’t fucking matter because if there was one thing Santana Lopez knew how to do, it was ignoring her own desires in favor of self preservation (that’s why her torn jeans and converse are still at the bottom of her closet.)

II.  
Her beat up chucks were starting to smell; maybe she shouldn’t have walked through the snow in them all winter. Not that it mattered, because her friends didn’t care, and the person she wanted to care didn’t notice her. She couldn’t help her crush though; she was always drawn to the beauty of movement, that’s why she never had any spare change, because she spent it all on music. So of course the first time she saw the cheerleader move she became entranced by her. The girl was like walking music. Tina was the only one of her friends who knew, the Goth girl didn’t seem surprised when Santana mentioned it one night, in fact it was Tina that suggested she try to go for it. Yeah no, she’ll stick to the movement that music provides, it’s safer.

III.  
She hadn’t bitch slapped her way through high school, and business school to get her reputation ruined in one night. She knew that her clients and co-workers would never be able to get plastered enough to forget seeing the kind of things she wanted to do with the blond woman dancing in the middle of the bar, who was currently stealing all of Santana’s attention with the way that she moved. There was just something about the woman that kept bringing Santana’s attention back to her, a strange pull. Every time she looked away, when she glanced back, her eyes always found her. Unfortunately the trajectory of her life was not one that allowed for her to simply leave her responsibilities and pursue an enigmatic woman on the dance floor. So she would suggest to the group they move to another quieter bar to talk about their new media campaign. 

III.  
She was done. There was nothing else she could do. She had tried to ignore it, fight it, accept it but do nothing, all through the last few years of high school. But all these paths had led her to Brittany’s locker right now, and she was talking. She was being honest and scared and making a fool out of her carefully crafted persona, which to be fair, Brittany was never fooled by anyway, so she wasn’t losing much in that regard. Finally the words stopped pouring out of her mouth and all she could do was stare at Brittany, who was blankly staring back at her, then suddenly smiling. Abruptly there was a hand in hers and she was running behind Brittany out into the spring sun in Lima, Ohio, and she was crying and laughing, until they stopped running, and all around was nothing but green grass, cornfields and McKinley high school a quarter mile in the distance. And Brittany, mostly there was Brittany filling all of her senses, saying something and kissing her. Years later Santana would ask Brittany what she said, Brittany will smile knowingly and answer that she had said “Finally”. Santana will mean to ask what that was supposed to mean, but she’ll be distracted by their son asking what’s for dinner.


End file.
